1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function office product. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-function office product having a printer function and a scanner function therein, each being removable from the other.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advancements in the office appliance field, many functions of office appliances are now available in the integrated form of a multi-function product. Such multi-function products usually comprise a scanner function to scan original documents and output image data, a facsimile function to transmit the image data through a communication line, and a printer function to print out the transmitted image data on a suitable recording medium. Therefore, the multi-function product, having various functions such as printing and scanning, is available for performing printer, scanner, facsimile and copier functions according to the selection by the user.
FIG. 1 schematically shows such a conventional multi-function product.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional multi-function product 10 comprises a printer unit 20 and a scanner unit 30, each being integrated in the upper portion of the product 10.
The printer unit 20 comprises a printer body 21, a light exposure device 22, a photosensitive drum 23, a developing device 24, a transfer roller 25, a fuser device 26 and a paper feed cassette 27. The paper feed cassette 27 receives a plurality of printing paper sheets therein, and the paper sheets are picked up and conveyed to the photosensitive drum 23 one by one by a pick-up roller 28. A toner image is formed on the surface of the photosensitive drum 23, and is transported to the surface of the printing paper by the transfer roller 25. The printing paper bearing the toner image thereon passes through the fuser device 26, and is discharged to a paper tray 29 mounted at the upper portion of the printer body 21.
The scanner unit 30 comprises a scanner body 31, a flat bed 32, an image sensor 33 and a cover 34. The scanner body 31 is secured to the upper portion of the printer body 21 to cover the paper tray 29, and the cover 34 is openably mounted to the upper portion of the flat bed 32 on which an original document can be placed. The image sensor 33 reads data of the original document while moving along the original document.
As described above, the conventional multi-function product 10 is constructed such that the paper tray 29, where the print-completed paper sheets are fed from the printer unit 20 and stacked, is covered by the scanner body 31. Accordingly, upon completion of the printing, the user has to put his/her hand between the scanner body 31 and the printer body 21 to get the printed paper.
An additional problem encountered is that it is hard to remove a paper sheet if paper jamming occurs in the paper discharging portion. Furthermore, due to the structural characteristic wherein the scanner unit 30 and the printer unit 20 are integrally connected with each other, repair of the device is inconvenient.
Accordingly, a need exists for a multi-function office product providing printing, scanning and other features, and having improved convenience in use and maintenance.